Orange, Cherry, Blackberry
by Funtom Megami
Summary: "Cherry, kami tak akan memperlihatkan kecantikanmu pada semua orang," Orange dan Blackberry bertekad pada dirinya masing-masing. Gak pinter nulis summary, OOC, typo  s  , gaje maybe, dll. RnR ?


Aloha minna-san, setelah Megami hiatus sekian lama akhirnya Megami balik lagi. Pada kangen gak sama Megami, #Readers : gak ada tuh -_-"

Oke deh daripada kebanyakan ngomong Megami persembahkan fic baru Megami

Disclaimer

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Fandom

**Naruto**

Pair

**NaruSaku**

Genre

**Romance/Friendship**

Warning

OOC, typo(s), gaje maybe, gender Deidara di sini perempuan, dll

.

.

.

"Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang putri raja yang sangat cantik, berambut pink dan mempunyai iris mata hijau zamrud yang sebening telaga, dan senyumannya semanis buah cherry" seorang anak laki-laki tengah berceloteh di hadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun, ceritamu itu harus banyak dikoreksi. Pertama, aku bukan putri raja dan aku tidak cantik, kedua, mataku cukup kau sebutkan dengan hijau saja tidak usah menambahkan kata-kata yang seolah mataku sangat indah!" protes seorang gadis kecil yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Tadi kau meminta Naruto membuat cerita tentang dirimu, Sakura kau jangan membuat Naruto bingung," ujar seorang anak lelaki yang memiliki rambut raven dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam dan kulitnya seputih susu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, aku terlalu tidak percaya diri dengan cerita Naruto-kun tentangku," sesal Sakura hanya berani menatap tanah setelah ditegur Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Naruto!" ujar Sasuke bernada memerintah namun tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Naruto-kun maafkan aku," Sakura mengulurkan tangan mungilnya pada Naruto dan tak lupa dipasangnya senyuman termanisnya.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan, nah Sasuke sekarang aku akan membuat cerita tentangmu," ujar Naruto kembali bersemangat. "Di sebuah hutan hiduplah pangeran salju, kulitnya sangat putih dan matanya hitam kelam membuatmu merasa merinding kalau melihatnya oh iya aku lupa pangeran tersebut memiliki model rambut yang sangat tak wajar model rambutnya berbentuk pantat ayam."

DUAK. . .

"Ittai... sakit teme, kau menyakitiku," erang Naruto, dia terus meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Sasuke memakai buku.

"Simpan saja ceritamu dobe, aku tak membutuhkannya. Sakura ayo kita pulang sebelum orangtua kita mencari," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya mengajak pulang. Naruto pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bebas. Mereka bertiga pulang dengan bergandengan tangan, disisi kiri tampak anak lelaki berambut raven, berkulit seputih susu dan bermata hitam, ditangan kirinya memegang buku dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan seorang gadis kecil rambut pink-nya yang sepunggung berkibar tertiup angin taman bunga dan iris hijau zamrudnya berbinar bahagia dan tanngan kanan gadis itu pun digenggam anak laki-laki berambut pirang berkulit tan dan iris mata biru langitnya yang indah tak kalah berbinar dari si gadis.

"Sakura-chan ini hari pertamamu sekolah, jadilah anak yang baik. Sepulang sekolah kak Sasori akan menjemputmu, cepat berangkat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menunggumu," seorang ibu tampak sedang menasihati anaknya yanng akan memulai sekolah. "Kau kelihatan cantik sekali."

"Baik bu, aku akan menjadi anak baik," janji Sakura pada ibunya lalu ia memakai ranselnya dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

DEG. . .

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Naruto matanya terus memandangi Sasuke.

"Sepertinya iya," Sasuke mengangguk dan matanya pun memandangi Naruto. "Ayo kita lakukan sesuatu.

"Aku setuju dneganmu," Naruto dan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan masing-masing menggenggam tangan Sakura, lalu membawa Sakura pergi.

"Hei, mengapa kita pergi ke rumah Naruto-kun, seharusnya kita pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Sakura kebingungan karena kedua sahabatnya membawanya ke ruang keluarga rumah Naruto.

"Kalau kau pergi ke sekolah dalam keadaan seperti oyr2'.ini setiap pria yang melihatmu akan mimisan!" Naruto menjelaskandengan tampang serius.

"Bukankah kau takut darah? Jadi menurutlah pada kami," ucap Sasuke memerintah. "Naruto, aku akan mengepang dua rambutnya."

"Ide bagus, aku akan mengambil kacamata palsu berbentuk bulat di kamar kakakku," Naruto berlari menuju kamar kakak perempuannya dan lalu mengetuknya.

"Dei-chan, aku perlu bantuanmu," ucap Naruto sambil terus mengetuk pintu kakak perempuannya yang kini telah naik ke kelas 5 sekolah dasar.

"Wah, hari ini hari pertamamu di sekolah dasar ya, bantuan apa yang kau perlukan?" tanya Deidara sembari mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Aku ingin kacamata palsu yang bentuknya bundar milikmu, kau boleh menukarnya dengan jatah coklatku selama seminggu," Naruto menukarkan sebuah pertukaran setara pada Deidara.

"Dengan senang hati," Deidara berlari ke kamarnya dan membawakan barang yang dimaksud adiknya.

"Ini jadi milikmu sekarang, ayo kita berangkat sekolah," ajak Deidara.

"Terima kasih, tunggu sebentar aku dan Sasuke mempunyai proyek besar," ucap Naruto pada Deidara sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarganya.

"Hei, aku mempunyai barang bagus," Naruto menunjukan kacamata hasil negoisasinya. Lalu Naruto memakaikannya pada Sakura. Kini penampilan gadis itu berubah total, rambut pink-nya dikepang dua da iris hijau zamrudnya terhalangi kacamata palsu brlensa tebal.

"Lihat anak perempuan itu, dia kuno sekali dan benar-benar ketinggalan jaman." "Hihihi lihat kacamatanya itu benar-benar membuatku geli." Seorang gadis kecil terkikik saat melihat Sakura. "Tapi dua anak laki-laki di sampingnya keren sekali ya," anak-anak sekolah dasar itu terus berkasak-kusuk tentang tiga sahabat yang menuut mereka sangat tidak serasi dengan hadirnya seorang gadis ketingglan jaman yang rambutnya dikepang dua dn meakai kacamata bulat besar.

Sebelum Sakura mendengn dan sadar bahwa dirinya tengah diolok-olok, Naruto dan Sasuke segera mendeathglare si penggosip tak peduli mereka perempuan atau laki-laki.

"Untung kita sekelas ya," Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku tahu ini pasti ini ulahmu."

"Ya, sudah pasti. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kita siapa selain anggota termasuk Sakura!" perintah Sasuke sambl berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Tentu..." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sakura inocent.

"Sakura lihat, kita bertiga sekelas!" tunjuk Naruto pada papan pengumuman.

"Benarkah? Wah syukurlah kita ternyata tidak terpisahkan," karena saking gembiranya Sakura memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"Ayo kita periksa kelas baru kita," ajak Sasuke menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka berdiri di kelas 1-3, kelas baru mereka yang akan mereka tempati selama dua semester. Mereka melangkahkan kaki mungil mereka memasuki kelas baru mereka, memulai masa-masa sekolah mereka.

"Minna-san, namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi mulai hari ini aku adalah wali kelas kalian selama di kelas 1-3 dan mohon bantuannya," seorang guru muda berambut abu-abu tengah memperkenalkan namanya setengah wajahnya tertutup masker namun tak menghilangkan kharisma guru tersebut.

"Ya sensei," jawab murid 1-3 serempak. Setelah acara perkenalan diri murid-murid kelas satu sekolah dasar itu dibiarkan mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri. Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah dapat bergaul dengan seluruh murid di kelas sedangkan Sasuke yang pendiam dan sulit bergaul dengan orang-orang baru hanya mengobrol dengan Sakura yang duduk di depannya.

"Ya, kembali ke tempat kalian semula minna-san," perintah Kakashi kepada murid-muridnya. Naruto berlari kembali ke tempat duduknya, di Konoha Gakuen murid mendapatkan satu meja single dan kursi masing-masing dan mereka duduk sendiri-sendiri. Naruto duduk di depan Sakura dan yang duduk dibelakang Sakura adalah Sasuke. Setelah berjam-jam waktu yang mereka lewati belajar di sekolah untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berdering.

"Apa kau tadi lihat anak laki-laki yang memakai kacamata hitam?" tanya Naruto berapi-api.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Aburame Shino,"jawab Sakura sembari memperhatikan sahabatnya yang memang sangat bersemangat.

"Ya kau benar Sakura-chan, dia membawa serangga yang sangat banyak di tasnya, aku sampai merinding melihatnya," ucap Naruto sedikit bergidik. "Oh ya, Kiba ternyata membawa Akamaru dalam loker mejanya!"

"Siapa Akamaru?" tanya Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan Naruto.

"Akamaru adalah anjing peliharaannya, dia sangat lucu dan berwarna putih," jawab Naruto sambil mencoba mendesripsikan bentuk Akamaru.

"Lihat kak Sasori sudah menjemput kita, kak Sasori aku disini!" teriak Sakura memanggil Sasori. Sasori yang menyadari dirinya dipanggil segera menoleh dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, siapa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Sasori sangat terkejut dengan penampilan adik sepupunya.

"Tadi pagi Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun mendandaniku di rumah Naruto-kun," Sakura tersenyum sambil menunjuk kedua sahabatnya. Sasori dengan segera mendatangi Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan mundur perlahan.

GLEK. . . secara serempak Sasuke dan Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat ekspresi muka Sasori.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada adik sepupuku yang cantik?" tanya Sasori mendeathglare Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ng... anu... itu karena..." jawab Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Karena apa Uchiha mungil?" tanya Sasori makin menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan nya yang bisa membuat orang panas dingin.

"Hei kak Sasori kau kan sudah kelas 5, jangan menjahati kami-kami yang baru masuk SD ini," Naruto berusaha mengelak pertanyaan Sasori.

"Huh, dasar bocah ingusan. Jadi apa alasan kalian membuat Sakura-chan menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi.

"Kak, kau tidak mau kan kalau semua orang melihat kecantikan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik serius.

"Ya, makannya kami medandani Sakura menjadi seperti itu untuk menutupi kecantikannya. Kecantikan Sakura hanya untuk kita, kau mengerti tidak kak?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sasori.

"Hahaha, dasar kalian ini membuat perutku geli. Yasudah ayo pulang," ajak Sasori menarik tangan Naruto dan sebelah lagi tangannya menarik tangan Sakura. "Sakura-chan ayo pulang."

"Kira-kira ibu akan memasak apa ya untuk makan siang?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori, sesaat wajah Sasori berubah sendu dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan perasaannya sebelum Sakura menyadarinya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu Sakura-chan? Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal dirumahku," jawab Sasori.

"Jadi Sakura akan tinggal denganmu kak?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Lho, kenapa kak?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasori bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, apa kau tidak senang tinggal denganku?" tanya Sasori pura-pura cemberut.

"Tentu saja aku senang," Sakura tersenyum dan membuat hati Sasori makin pedih.

"Bagaimana kita main Sakura-chan kalau kau tinggal dengan kak Sasori?" tanya Naruto sambil memandangi tangan Sasori yang menggenggam tangannya dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto-kun, rumah kak Sasori hanya berbeda satu lima dengan rumah kita setiap aku akan ke rumah kalian kak Sasori akan mengantarku, benarkan kak?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori penuh harap.

"Tidak," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Aaa... kak Sasori jahat, kalau gitu aku akan pulang ke rumahku saja bersama Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun," Sakura merengek dan menginjak kaki Sasori.

"Hei kak, kau kejam sekali," Naruto mencubit tangan Sasori dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasori.

"Kak, aku akan memusuhimu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Dasar bocah-bocah ingusan dengarkan aku dulu, lebih baik kalau Sasuke dan Naruto yang bermain di rumahku karena..." kata Sasori menggantung suaranya kembali sendu.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya ketiga sahabat itu serempak.

"Karena ibuku sering membuat kue dan cemilan," jawab Sasori ceria. "Kalian pasti senang kan kalau banyak kue enak, jadi bagaimana kalau kalian pulang ke rumahku?"

"Ya tentu saja aku sangat bahagia kalau banyak makanan," jawab Naruto langsung setuju dengan usul Sasori.

"Tidak terima kasih kak, walau aku senang dengan tawaranmu tapi aku belum meminta izin orangtuaku," jawab Sasuke bijak.

"Aku sangat kagum denganmu Sasuke walau kau masih bocah ingusan tapi kau sudah berfikir secara dewasa," Sasori menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Contohlah Sasuke, dan jangan khawatir aku akan menelpon ke rumah kalian dan memintakan izin."

"Baiklah kalau kau akan menelpon ke rumahku, tapi berhenti memanggilku bocah ingusan," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Sasuke sepertinya ada yang tidak beres," bisik Naruto sepelan mungkin pada Sasuke agar Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya. Lihat sepertinya kak Sasori akan pergi ayo kita buntuti," Sasuke balas berbisik pada Naruto tak kalah pelannya.

"Sakura-chan, sepertinya aku meninggalkan kaos olahragaku di sekolah bisa gawat kalau aku tidak membawanya pulang kau tahu kan ibuku akan berubah menjadi habanero berdarah," ucap Naruto membohongi Sakura.

"Naruto, aku ikut denganmu sepertinya celana olahragaku juga tertinggal," ucap Sasuke berbohong.

"Dasar kalian ini ceroboh sekali," Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafas atas ulah dua sahabatnya. "Aku akan mengerjakan PR duluan, kalian jangan terlalu lama ya."

Sebelum sempat Sakura menghela nafas lagi kedua sahabatnya telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan mengikuti Sasori yang berjalan agak jauh di depan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan jalan ini," ucap Naruto.

"Dobe, ini jalan menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha," ujar Sasuke.

"Mau apa kak Sasori ke rumah sakit?"

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Mungkin mau menjenguk pacarnya,"

"Dobe, kau bodoh."

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sasori segera masuk kedalam dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke namun sial nasib mereka, mereka berdua dihentikan oleh satpam yang bertugas.

"Anak berumur di bawah 15 tahun dilarang masuk tanpa pendamping," petugas itu menghalangi pintu masuk.

"Sepertinya kau pegawai baru ya?" tanya Sasuke memandangi satpam yang memberhentikannya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa kami? Sasuke, terpaksa kita mengeluarkan kartu keanggotaan kita," ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu biru metalik dengan bergambarkan kupu-kupu hitam dari dompetnya dan Sasuke melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Naruto, dia pun mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu seukuran kartu ATM yang berwarna biru metalik dan bergambar kupu-kupu hitam.

"Oh, maafkan saya tuan-tuan muda silahkan masuk," si satpam tampak tercengang ketika Sasuke dan Naruto menunjukan kartu tersebut dan langsung mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto dan Sasuke mengejar Sasori namun tetap dalam posisi yang aman, lalu Sasori masuk ke sebuah kamar bernomor 501. Naruto dan Sasuke berdiam diri di depan pintu siap utnuk mendengarkan percakapan di dalam kamar.

"Sasori, terima kasih telah menjaga Sakura dan tetap rahasiakan hal ini dari Sakura jangan sampai dia tahu sampai dia dewasa nanti," terdengar suara lemah seorang wanita di dalam kamar.

"Ya bi, aku akan selalu mejaga Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura-chan datang lagi ke rumah bibi, dia akan tinggal bersamaku," jawab Sasori mematuhi ucapan wanita yang tengah berbicara dengannya yang tak lain adalah ibu Sakura.

"Bibi, sebenarnya bibi sakit apa?" tanya Sasori sendu.

"Jangan katakan pada Sakura-chan, aku juga sudah memberitahu ayah dan ibumu. Dokter memberitahu bahwa aku terkena kanker hati dan hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi," jawab nyonya Haruno lemah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Tabahlah bi, aku akan selalu menjaga Sakura-chan dan akan merahasiakan hal ini darinya," janji Sasori yakin. "Bi, aku terlalu lama meninggalkan Sakura dan aku harus mengantarkan Sasuke dan Naruto pulang, sampai jumpa bi."

"Ya, sampaikan terima kasihku pada Sasuke dan Naruto dan katakan sayangilah Sakura selalu," pesan nyonya Haruno.

"Ya, tentu bi," ucap Sasori dna melangkahkan kakinya membuka pintu.

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Apa saja yang telah kalian dengar?" tanya Sasori dingin sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Semuanya..." jawab Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan dengan lesu karena mendengar berita yang sangat mencengangkan.

**TBC**

Fuuaaah... akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu, gimana minna? Pasti ngegantung dan gaje banget ya. Oke deh minna jangan lupa ya sisihkan waktunya untuk men-

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
